Un día en la playa casi tranquilo
by evi.lxh
Summary: los adolescentes del sector V se van a la playa para relajarse, pero tal vez no sea tan relajado como esperaban. Holi mi primer fanfic asi que disculpen las fallas que tenga, si lo leen gracias :)
1. Chapter 1

El día de tan esperado por los chicos del sector V por fin había llegado, era el día en que podrían disfrutar plenamente de sus vacaciones de verano, nada de escuela o de sus misiones como miembros de los TND. Todos acordaron ir a la playa para relajarse y divertirse como cualquier adolescente normal.  
Apenas se bajaron del auto, los chicos, Nigel, Wally y Hoagie, salieron disparados hacia el mar, mientras que Kuki y Abby se tomaron su tiempo para echarse bloqueador y dejar sus cosas en la arena.  
- ya terminamos de arreglar las cosas, asi que ahora a ¡disfrutar del mar! -dijo Abby entusiasmada -¿vamos kuki?  
- no, yo aun no voy, voy a esperar a que el bloqueador se seque bien antes de ir a bañarme -respondió kuki  
- cierto que tu piel es algo sensible al sol -dijo abby - bueno, pero no te tardes demasiado o te perderás de la diversión -le grito mientras salia corriendo en la dirección en que estaban los chicos jugando.  
Kuki siguió a Abby con la vista mientras se unía a los chicos para jugar con una pelota de playa. Hace mucho que no salían a divertirse todos juntos como lo hacían ahora, ya que siempre alguno de ellos faltaba, ya fuese por una misión o por cosas de la escuela. Asi que ella esperaba con ansias a que llegara ese día y divertirse con sus compañeros, como solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, cuando aun eran parte de KND.  
Todos habían cambiado bastante desde esa epoca; Nigel seguía calvo y ocupando sus lentes negros, era el más alto y delgado de los 3 hombres del grupo, pese que en apariencia no se veía tan fuerte, él aun era un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y se volvió muy popular en tre las chicas de su escuela. Hoagie ya no era gordo, era delgado, aun ocupa sus goggles y su gorra, aunque no se tapa todo su pelo castaño con el. Abby se había vuelto una chica muy atractiva, ya no ocupaba el pelo con una trenza, lo llevaba suelto, pero siempre ocupando su gorra roja, era alta, solo unos centímetros más baja que Hoagie, y con un cuerpo bien curvado. En cuanto a ella, Kuki, seguía con su pelo largo, pero recogido en una coleta, con un cuerpo bien delgado, ahora era la más baja del grupo, pese a que aun conserva su carácter algo infantil, ella era muy responsable y madura cuando debía. Y por último, Wally, él ya no era más pequeño, era el segundo más alto del grupo, su pelo rubio ya no lo llevaba como antes, ahora era más desordenado y dejaba ver mejor sus ojos verdes, ya no es tan apático, agresivo y enojon como solía, aunque sigue reaccionando igual ante los simios arco-iris o cosas muy lindas con las que Kuki le gustaba molestarlo, eso era un alivio para ella, ya que le encanta las raras reacciones de su compañero.  
Mientras Kuki pensaba en todo esto, no se percató de que Wally se dirigía hacía donde estaba ella, hasta que escucho su voz.  
- hey, ¿cuanto más vas a estar allí sentada?  
- ah, Wally, no me di cuenta de que te acercabas -respondió Kuki, quien se empezó a fijar en el cuerpo de su amigo, no solo era alto ahora, sino que había sacado un cuerpo bien tonificado, y como su pelo mojado no lo dejaba ver, se lo corrió para atrás, lo cual hacia que se viera aun más sexy. Este ultimo pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara levemente, ¿desde cuando pensaba que Wally era sexy?.  
- OYE! deja de estar en otro mundo y ven a jugar con nosotros que Abby te está esperando -dijo Wally con su típico seño fruncido.  
- S-si lo siento me quede pensando, bien vamos a ¡jugar! - saltó Kuki de donde estaba sentada con una gran sonrisa y se fueron hacia donde estaban los demás.  
Cuando llegaron donde estaban los otros 3 jóvenes, se fijaron en que Abby y Hoagie estaban muertos de risa y Nigel intentaba no hacer lo mismo, sin mucho éxito.  
- ¿que rayos les pasa, vieron un payaso o algo así? -pregunto Wally  
-N-noo, jaja, no es nada solo comentábamos algo, jaja, sobre, jajajajajaja-intentó responder Hoagie  
-De verdad no es nada, solo que estos dos están bien locos, mejor ¡vamos a seguir jugando! -dijo Nigel, tratando de que los recién llegados sacaran su atención de las risas de sus amigos -que tal si jugamos a hasta que a alguien se le caiga la pelota...  
-Y PENITENCIA -grito Abby, entusiasmada con la idea. Miró a Hoagie de reojo y se volvieron a reír, por lo que estaban hablando hasta hace poco, pero más discretamente esta vez.

Flash back

- Iré a ver porque no viene aun Kuki -dijo Wally alejándose  
- pff no han pasado ni 10 minutos y ya la extraña-resopló Hoagie  
- jaja déjalo, así es el amorssss -dijo Abby -me pregunto si algún día se le irá a declarar  
- JA para que eso pase uno de los dos se debe estar muriendo-respondió Nigel  
- Mmm... como creen que se declararía Wally? -pregunto Abby  
- KUKI TE AMOOOOO! - grito Hoagie imitando la voz de Wally.  
- JAJA tal vez le diga algo romántico y le cante y baile vestido de simio arco-iris naranjo -se rió Abby  
- JAJAJAJA -estallaron los 3 por haberse imaginado a Wally haciendo algo como eso  
- jaja, conociéndolos tal vez se declaren en medio de una pelea -se rió Nigel  
- eso es lo más probable que pase -dijo Abby  
- ¿Quieren apostar? - preguntó Hoagie -yo apuesto a que Wally le hace una declaración estúpida y torpe a Kuki.  
- yo apuesto a lo que dije antes, en una pelea -dijo Nigel  
- Mmm, no me la dejaron fácil... yo digo que a uno de los dos se le va a salir por error en uno de sus juegos o algo así -apostó Abby  
- Bien es una apuesta entonces -confirmó Hoagie - pero sería mejor la declaración de Wally como simio arco-iris naranjo.  
Los 3 se volvieron a reír, y en eso aparecieron Kuki y Wally.

Fin flasback

Se pusieron en un circulo y comenzaron a lanzar la pelota de plástico, todos eran ágiles y rápidos así que les iba acostar hacer que alguien pierda. En eso, Abby lanzó la pelota muy alta, así que Nigel aprovechó la oportunidad, saltó y golpeo fuertemente la pelota en dirección a Wally quien no alcanzo ni a moverse.  
- Wuuu... Wally perdistee! -le grito Hoagie  
- pff gran cosa, ¿cual es mi penitencia? -replicó este, mientras todos se voltearon a mirar a Abby, quien era la mejor dando penitencias  
- eh?, ¿la doi yo?, bueno lo haré simple para empezar, mmmh, bien Wally debes ir a la silla del salvavidas y sentarte en ella hasta que te echen -sentenció Abby  
- ¿solo eso?, JA pan comido -y Wally se alejo en direccion a la silla del salvavidas, quien por cierto no estaba tan lejos.  
- espero que no lo vayan a echar de la playa por hacer algo asi -dijo algo preocupada Kuki  
- Naa, eso no pasara, tranquila, todos juegan con la silla del salvavidas -la tranquilizó Hoagie  
- es cierto, yo misma una vez lo hice, fue muy gracioso -dijo Abby  
Pero Kuki ya no estaba escuchando, ya que se dio cuenta que varias chicas estaban mirando a Wally como si fuese un rico pedaso de carne, lo cual la molestó bastante, aun que no entendía del todo el porque la molestaba algo como eso.  
Wally ya estaba sentado en la silla y apareció el salvavidas gritándole que se debía bajar, pero este apenas hacia caso de lo que le decian, ya que tenia la vista en Kuki, o mejor dicho en un tipo que miraba a Kuki con cara de baboso, lo cual lo puso muy celoso, así que saltó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, pero unas chicas se pusieron en el camino  
-Hola, wauu eres un chico muy malo por haber hecho algo como eso -dijo una de ellas  
-¿algo como que? -pregunto Wally indiferente mirando hacia donde estaba Kuki, para asegurarse que ese tipo baboso no se le acercara  
- jeje, pues lo de sentarte en la silla del salvavidas, un chico tan malo y sexy debería estar encerrado -dijo otra chica -en mi habitación -y con eso las 3 se rieron.  
- lo que digan, hasta nunca -dijo Wally con su tono frío y pesado, para luego irse  
Mientras todo eso ocurría, Kuki no podía disimular su molestia, ¿porque rayos Wally hablaba tanto con esas chicas?, aunque notó que él ni las miraba ya que tenia la vista fija cerca de donde estaba ella, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez le gustó alguna chica que estaba cerca de ella, así que empezó a mirar alrededor, pero no había ninguna chica cerca, solo un tipo con cara de idiota, entonces ¿la estaba mirando a ella?, esto la hizo sentir que el corazón le martillo y que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza. Cuando volvió a poner su mirada donde estaba Wally se percató que ya estaba a su lado.  
- ¿y a ti que te pasó?, estas algo roja -le pregunto Wally  
- he? ¿yo roja? ahh... debe ser el sol, ya sabes -le respondió Kuki con la mejor sonrisa inocente que pudo poner. Con eso le basto para con vencer a Wally, pero no a Abby quien se había percatado del juego de miradas.  
- Bieeen, sigamos jugandoo! -exclamó Hoagie  
- sii! -gritaron los otros 4  
El siguiente en perder fue Nigel, quien se sintió algo frustrado.  
-wauu el gran Nigel a perdido -dijo Abby con lo cual todos se rieron, menos Nigel obviamente  
-Si, es la vejez -respondió Nigel con voz de anciano, lo cual provocó más risas  
-Bien yo digo que aumentemos las penitencias -dijo Wally-Penitencia de adolescentes no de niños  
-Me gusta tu actitud -le apañó Abby  
-Entonces que tal si... Nigel debes llamar ahora a Rach para invitarla a jugar con nosotros- dijo Hoagie  
-Y-y ¿como eso es una penitencia? -pregunto Nigel algo nervioso  
-Pues debes hacer como si la estuvieses invitando a salir, ya sabes -dijo Hoagie con levantando y bajando sus segas  
-wiii esto se pone cada vez más divertido! -gritó Kuki  
-B-bien la iré a llamar -Dijo nigel alejándose para ir a buscar su celular  
-ESPERA -gritó Hoagie -debes llamarla aquí, con todos nosotros escuchando -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-QUEEE! -gritó desconcertado Nigel -Bien -y se fue refunfuñando  
Volvió con su celular en la mano y marcó el numero de Rachel  
-halo? -pregunto Rachel desde la otra linea  
-H-ola Rachel? oye sabes quería saber si te gustaría venir a la playa conmigo... bueno no solo yo sino con todo el sector V -preguntó Nigel, quien se ponía cada vez más rojo  
-amm claro ¿a que hora nos juntamos? -respondió Rach  
-Bueno nosotros ya estamos en la playa -dijo nigel nervioso -así que...  
-Vaya, mm yo no estoy muy lejos de allí así que, tal vez, me podrían venir a buscar -y les dijo donde se encontraba ella y que la fueran a buscar en 15 minutos más, luego colgó  
-Bieen eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo feliz Hoagie  
-bueno, iré por las llaves del auto y la iré a buscar -les anunció Nigel, para luego irse  
-Buena suerte ROMEO-le gritó Wally, lo que provoco risas en el grupo de jóvenes.  
Después de unos 20 minutos esperando a que llegara Nigel con Rach, al fin aparecieron, venían hablando muy animadamente. Y eran las 12 del día, por lo que hacia mucha calor y decidieron tomar un descanso de su juego e ir a sentarse y comer helado. Wally y Kuki fueron a comprar los helados, escogidos por mayoría de votos. Mientras ellos fueron por los helados, le explicaron la apuesta y todo eso a Rach, quien también se les unió y aposto por que a Wally o a Kuki se les iba a salir en un ataque de celos.  
Cuando venían de vuelta con los helados Wally se dio cuenta que dejó uno en el mesón y se devolvió a buscarlo, Kuki se quedó esperándolo y en eso se le acercó un chico.  
-Vaya, no sabía que a los ángeles les justaba la playa -le dijo el chico  
-jeje ¿enserio?, ¿les gusta?, no lo sabía -dijo Kuki con su normal inocencia  
-Lo decía por ti, linda -le contesto el chico algo desconcertado por la respuesta de Kuki, aun que le gustó, inocente, perfecto -así que este lindo angel, ¿tiene nombre?  
-Kuki -le dijo sonriendo, le empezaba a incomodar la presencia de este sujeto  
-Sabia que tu nombre sería tan lindo como tu cara -le dijo sonriendole seductoramente -Dime ¿te acompaño a algún lado?, para dejar esos helados y l...  
-No, ya tiene a alguien quien la acompañe, asi que desaparece -dijo una voz fría y hostil, Wally  
-Wally, ya volviste, apurémonos antes que se derritan estos helados -le replico Kuki, y lo tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar, pero ese chico se interpuso en su camino  
-Vamos pequeña déjame ayudarte a cargar esos helados -le dijo tocándole el brazo, lo cual le molesto a Kuki y enfureciendo por completo a Wally  
- Te dije que ella está conmigo, así que lárgate antes que estos helados terminen en tu interior y no por la boca precisamente -le amenazó Wally, quien era más grande y se veía mucho más amenazador que antes.  
-B-bien, no es para que te pongas así amigo, ya me voy -y con esto, el joven se fue algo asustado  
-NO SOY TU AMIGO -le gritó Wally  
Kuki no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, que Wally haya dicho que estaba con ella, aun que no en la forma en que ella hubiese querido pero algo es algo. Después de este pequeño problema, se fueron a donde estaban los demás y les dieron los helados. Ya estaban bien descansados así que decidieron ir a nadar, Hoagie y Nigel se fueron corriendo al agua, Kuki, Rach y Abby se aplicaban más bloqueador y Wally fue al baño. Abby cuando termino les dijo que se adelantaría y se fue con los chicos, pero en el camino se le acercaron unos tipos.  
-Hola, ¿no eres muy linda para estar sola? -le dijo uno de ellos  
-Hola, y no estoy sola, estoy con unos amigos -les respondió Abby  
-Bueno pero no deberían dejarte sólita, alguien te podría raptar -le dijo otro chico.  
Todo lo ocurrido lo estaba viendo Hoagie y Nigel.  
-¿Quienes rayos son esos tipos? -pregunto Hoagie  
-Ni idea, pero amigos de Abby no son, se nota -le contesto Nigel  
-Bien a ver si quieren ser mis amigos -dijo Hoagie enojado, y se fue hacia donde estaban esos sujetos con Abby, pero mientras avanzaba vio como Abby barría el piso con ellos, así que decidió apurarse y llegar a su lado.  
-¿Que paso?, estas bien ¿cierto? -le interrogó Hoagie, mirando con cara asesina a los chicos en el suelo  
-JAJA por supuesto que estoy bien -le dijo Abby, muerta de risa -solo querían intentar raptarme o algo así, por lo tanto les di una paliza, como debe ser  
-Jajaja, eres simplemente genial Abby -le dijo Hoagie, quien estaba sorprendido más de su propia reacción que la de ella.  
-Bien vamos a bañarnos -le dijo Abby y lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo.  
Al llegar al lado de Nigel aparecieron Kuki y Rach quienes le preguntaron que había sucedido a Abby y ella les contó. Luego de reírse por lo ocurrido siguieron jugando, hasta que Rach se dio cuenta de que Wally se estaba demorando mucho en llegar. Los 5 jóvenes empezaron a mirar alrededor para ver si lograban ver a Wally, quien lo vió primero fue Hoagie.  
-Miren!, allí está -les informó a los demás -y no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo, está rodeado de chicas -se rió, hasta que fue golpeado en la cabeza por Abby  
-¿Que estará haciendo Wally rodeado de tantas chicas? -preguntó Rach  
-Ni idea, pero incluso desde esta distancia se le puede ver muy incomodo con la situación -respondió Nigel  
En eso las chicas abrazaron a Wally y este intentaba alejarlas, pero sin éxito. Lo cual terminó con la paciencia de Kuki y fue en su dirección, echando llamas por los ojos y boca.  
-Esto se va a poner bueno -dijo Abby.  
los 4 chicos siguieron a Kuki, pero a una distancia prudente. Cuando ella ya estaba cerca de Wally, este la miró algo desconcertado y con miedo, ya que conocía demasiado bien a Kuki, por lo que entendía perfectamente cuando ella estaba enojada.  
-¿Que rayos pasa aquí porque te demoras tanto en volver Wally? -le pregunto Kuki, obviamente enojada  
-B-bueno, n-no se... -tartamudeo Wally, muy nervioso  
-Eso a ti NO te importa -le respondió una de las chicas  
-Si, no te metas mocosa, estábamos muy bien hasta que llegaste -le dijo otra  
-Oigan lo la traten así! -les gritó Wally, tratando de liberarse de las chicas que lo abrazaban -y déjenme tranquilo!  
-Les doy 5 segundos para que desaparezcan antes de que se arrepientan de por vida -amenazó Kuki, quien cada vez estaba más enojada -uno... dos... tres -comenzó a contar y su aura de peligro comenzó a aumentar, las otras chicas comenzaron a tener miedo, soltaron a Wally y se alejaron de él, pero no mucho -cuatro... ¡CINCO! -gritó Kuki, y las chicas salieron corriendo al ver lo terrorífica que se había vuelto.  
-Vaya, Kuki, gracias por sacármelas de ensi... -empezó a decir Wally, pero fue interrumpido  
-¿Porque rayos no lo hiciste tu mismo? -le ladró Kuki -¿acaso te gustaban?  
-¿Q-que? claro que no! -le respondió Wally cada vez más asustado -pues eran muchas y no entendía que es lo que querían y ...  
-ya es segunda vez que unas locas se te acercan con cara de lobas hambrientas -le replico Kuki  
-ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, ¿que rayos está pasando?, ¿las mujeres se volvieron aun más locas? - preguntó Wally, quien no entendía la situación  
-IDIOTA! -grito Kuki -es TU culpa, recuerda que ya no eres el niño pequeño que solías ser, ahora eres alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y hermosos ojos verdes, es obvio que las mujeres se fijen en ti, así que ahora vas ir a ponerte una playera, no quiero que te sigan mirando -le sentenció, y se arrepintió tan pronto lo dijo  
-¿eh?, pero hace mucha calor para usar playera -se quejó Wally -¿y porque no quieres que me vean?, oye no sera... ¿estas celosa? -pregunto con cierta alegría  
-P-pues... Si, estoy celosa, así que deja de hacer que las demás chicas te vean -le contesto Kuki, completamente roja -Wally se supone que tu eres solo mio  
Él se quedó helado con lo que acababa de escuchar, ¡le gustaba a Kuki!, se sintió tan feliz que no se contuvo y la besó. Fue un beso algo torpe al principio pero mejoró. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban completamente rojos.  
-Deberías saber que nunca he tenido ojos para otra que no seas tu kooks -le dijo dulcemente Wally  
-S-si -fue lo único que salió de la boca de la joven  
-Bueno, no hablaré ni tomaré en cuenta a ninguna chica que no seas tu, si tu haces lo mismo -le propuso  
-Me parece justo -le sonrió Kuki  
Se volvieron a besar y se fueron, tomados de la mano, donde estaban los demás.  
-POR FIN ESTÁN JUNTOS -gritaron sus amigos cuando se acercaron  
-¿tan obvio era? -pregunto Kuki sonrojada  
-Por supuesto -le dijo Nigel  
-Lo que me recuerda, ¡gane la apuesta! -dijo feliz Rach  
-¿Apuesta? ¿que apuesta? -pregunto Wally  
Mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban sus cosas, Abby le explicó a Kuki y Wally lo de la apuesta, este ultimo se molesto un poco, pero lo superó de inmediato. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron y siguieron hablando sobre diferentes cosas, escuela, misiones, enemigos y lo peor futuro. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y todos se fueron a nadar, y así pasaron la tarde hasta las 7. Comenzó ha hacer frío por lo que se salieron del agua y fueron a secarse y abrigarse un poco. Hoagie, Abby y Rach fueron a comprar cosas para comer, Nigel se fue quien sabe a donde, Wally y Kuki paseaban por la playa comentando lo sucedido ese día.  
-No puedo creer que estuvieras tan celosa, jaja -le comentó Wally  
-La verdad, yo tampoco jeje, intenté controlarme pero no lo logré -contesto Kuki  
-Bueno mejor así, sino no... -  
-¿sino que?  
-oye, Kuki, y-y-yoo... estoo... Te Amo!, ¿s-serias mi novia? -preguntó Wally completamente rojo y nervioso  
-Por supuesto, me encantaría, jeje no estés tan nervioso -le dijo Kuki, abrazando a su nuevo novio  
-Si ya se que no debería estar tan nervioso, pero no puedo evitarlo  
-te entiendo, ahh por cierto... también te amo -dicho esto lo besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Él la salio persiguiendo y así jugaron.  
Ya todos juntos, menos Nigel que aun no volvía, hablaban de lo bien que la habían pasado ese día y que debían repetirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueeeno después de muucho tiempo subo otro capitulo. La verdad no tenia intensiones de seguirlo, porque no sabia si iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno, peeero gracias a SoheSsk y justadreamergirl decidí seguirlo c: **

** disculpen si hay falta de ortografia o escribir mal una frases, aunque lo lea y relea cientos de veces se me debe pasar algo; bueeno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento jaja espero que les guste esta segunda parte**

_**KND: the kids next door NO me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco **_

Todos esperaban a Nigel, ansiosos y algo preocupados, ya que no dijo donde iría ni tampoco a que.  
-Ese idiota de Nigel, ¿donde rayos se metió? -pregunto furiosa Abby  
-Ni la menor idea ya han pasado 40 minutos y él no da señales de vida, espero que este bien -dijo Rach, algo preocupada  
-Vamos chicas, estamos hablando de Nigel, nuestro gran número 1, cuando vuelva estará perfectamente y con una buena razón por haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo -dijo Hoagie para calmar la situación.  
En ese momento aparece Nigel, se veía algo cansado pero bastante feliz.  
-Chicos al fin los encuentro -grito Nigel  
-TÚ maldito idiota ¿donde te has metido todo este tiempo? -le interrogo Abby  
-B-bueno no te alteres tanto -respondió Nigel -estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarnos por aquí cerca.  
-¿Que?, ¿quedarnos aquí?, no es que no me agrade la idea, pero debemos volver sino nuestros padres se preocuparan y nos meteremos en problemas -dijo Kuki un poco preocupada  
-Bueno, eso ya lo arreglé, llame a los padres de todos y les pedí permiso para quedarse fuera esta noche, fue difícil pero logré que todos aceptaran, ¿no es genial?, además el lugar es una casa no muy grande, pero con suficiente espacio para todos nosotros, ¿vamos que dicen?  
-Por mi genial -exclamo Wally  
-Si ya avisaste a nuestros padres, supongo que no habrá problemas -aceptó Abby  
-¡genial una pijamada! -gritó Hoagie con alegría  
-Suena a que será una noche muy divertida -dijo Kuki  
-Esperen un momento, ¿recuerdan que son parte de los TND?, tenemos misiones que cumplir y... -fue interrumpida Rach  
-Si, si pero vamos... solo serán un par de días libres, nosotros nunca hemos parado de pelear contra los adultos y lo sabes, merecemos un pequeño descanso, y tu también -le replicó Nigel  
-Pero... bueno... a que más da, vamos a esa pijamada -terminó aceptando Rach  
Decidieron ir a comprar algunas cosas antes de encaminarse directo a la casa que habían arrendado, compraron cosas para comer, bebidas, un poco de alcohol, pero no mucho ya que ninguno tenia mucha experiencia bebiendo. Terminadas las compras, el grupo siguió a Nigel hasta la casa.  
-Vaya, es más linda y grande de lo que imagine -exclamó Kuki  
-Está genial, ¿no? -preguntó Nigel  
-Te luciste, ¿intentas impresionar a alguien? -pregunto picaramente Hoagie  
-I-idiota, ¿porque rayos querría impresionar a Rach? -se sonrojó Nigel  
-JAJAJAJA, NUNCA dije que quisieses impresionar a Rach, has caído solo -se burló Hoagie, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Wally se les uniera  
-Dejame en paz, no he caído en nada, estas manipulando mis palabras  
-Pues a mi me parece que te hundiste tu mismo -se río Wally  
-¿Porque no hacen algo útil y van a sacar las maletas del furgón? -les ordeno su líder  
-¿eh?, ¿que maletas estas hablando?, no hemos traído nada más aparte de lo que llevamos ahora -le cuestionó Wally  
-¿Realmente piensas que esto se me ocurrió de manera improvisada?, llevo varios días pensando en como disfrutar al máximo estos días libres asi que tome ciertas medidas -dijo con orgullo Nigel  
-No esperaba menos de nuestro jefesito, jaja -se rió Hoagie -entonces yo y Wally iremos a sacar las cosas  
-Que flojera, pero bueno -se quejo Wally  
Luego de haber sacado todo y ordenado, los chicos espesaron a explorar la casa, en la planta baja estaba la cocina comedor y un baño, en el priso de arriba estaba el otro baño y 3 habitaciones. Cuando terminaron el tour, se dijeron al comedor para ver como dormirían.  
-Bueno yo creo que las mujeres en una habitación y los hombres en la otra -propuso Rach  
-Es buena, idea PERO, ¿que haremos con la nueva parejita?, ya saben tal vez quieran privacidad -dijo Hoagie intentando no estallar de risa  
-¡Maldito pervertido!, te voy a... -le gritó Wally, quien se había puesto muy rojo, al igual que Kuki, mientras se tiraba encima de Hoagie para golpearlo.  
-JA.. Ya basta Wally por favor me vas a matar, solo era una broma inocente -le suplico Hoagie  
-Yo creo que está bien eso de dormir las chicas y chicos separados -dijo Kuki  
-Si es que dormimos, recuerden que es una pijamada, ¡debemos divertirnos al máximos chicos! -exclamo Abby  
-Cierto, debemos divertirnos y lo de dormir ya se verá, no creo que sea algo realmente importante -dijo Nigel, mirando de reojo a Rach  
-Genial, entonces comencemos -dijo levantándose Rach -iré a buscar las cosas para beber y comer  
-Te ayudo -se levantó Nigel y salieron de la habitación para ir a la cocina donde habían dejado las cosas que compraron.  
-Nuestro líder se ha vuelto todo un caballero -comento Wally lo suficientemente alto para que Rach y Nigel oyeran  
-Jajaja, no los molestes, no eres el más indicado para hablar sobre eso -le advirtió Abby -Recuerda que has estado cargando las cosas por Kuki y le trajiste su maleta, también te has vuelto todo un caballero  
-Cállate, yo no soy un caballero -se sonrojo Wally, mientras los demás se reían. En eso reaparecen Rach y Nigel con las cosas y las colocan en el suelo, en el medio del circulo que habían formado los chicos  
-Muy bien, está todo listo, ¿a que podriamos jugar primero? -preguntó Rach  
-Pues comencemos con un juego simple pero algo peligroso, ¿que les parece si jugamos... verdad o reto? -Dijo Abby -comencemos con preguntas y retos sencillos y después de cada ronda subimos los desafíos  
-Me gusta como piensas -Le apoyó Hoagie  
-Por supuesto que te gusta -dijo con cierto tono burlón Wally  
-O-oye ¿de que rayos hablas? -respondió algo sonrojado Hoagie  
-Me refería a como piensa, tu eres el que lo malinterpreta -se rió Wally, seguido por las risas de los demás  
-Bien chicos, pero guarden energía para el juego -les dijo Nigel  
-¿porque les gusta tanto jugar a los retos? -interrogó Rach  
-Bueno, eso es simple, nos gusta desafiarnos más allá de nuestros limites -le respondió Nigel  
-Ustedes si que están locos  
-Pero aun así te gusta juntarte con nosotros -dijo Wally -o... ¿será por alguien?  
-Pues... no sé de que hablas Wally, pero si me gusta juntarme con ustedes es porque estoy tan loca como ustedes  
-Bueno basta de platica, comencemos, ¿a quien le gustaría empezar? -Les pregunto Abby, la cual recibió como respuesta las miradas de sus amigos, como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia, ella comenzaría -Bien al parecer yo seré la que comience... entonces elijo aaaa... Rach, ¿verdad o reto?  
-Mmm... reto  
-Genial, para empezar algo simple, mmm... te reto a que llames para pedir pizza y al final, antes de colgar, di "y recuerda tu y yo nunca tuvimos esta conversación" -le dijo Abby  
-Amm... de acuerdo -Rach se levantó y fue hacia al teléfono, marcó el número y dijo todo lo que le había pedido Abby. Todos estaban riéndose mientras que Rach se sentía algo avergonzada, ya que no es del tipo que gasta ese bromas a las personas.  
-Muuy bien Rach -le felicito Abby -te toca elegir a alguien  
-Bien, elijo a... Wally, ¿verdad o reto?  
-Reto por supuesto -dijo Wally confiado - y que sea difícil, no me interesa comenzar con retos aburridos  
-Me lo esperaba de ti, te reto a que bebas lo que te queda de tu baso... sobre la espalda de Kuki, a ver como superas tu limites Wally -le desafió Rach, quien tenia una sonrisa triunfal -lamento meterte en esto Kuki  
-Y-ya que -sonrió Kuki sonrojada  
-M-mu-muy bien -Wally se levanto con el baso en la mano y se acerco a Kuki, esta se dio vuelta y se recostó en el suelo, levantando su playera. Wally derramo un poco sobre la espalda de Kuki y empezó a tomar, luego vertió mas hasta que se acabo, al acomodarse de nuevo en el suelo ambos estaban con las sus caras al rojo vivo.  
-Bien hecho Wally, te felicito -le dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa en su cara -aunque pudiste haberlo hecho mejor, tal vez con un color normal en tu cara en vez de ese rojo jajaja  
-¡Cállate!, si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor pues adelante, ¿verdad o reto?  
-Reto y por supuesto que lo haré mejor que tu  
-Debes besar a... Abby en la clavícula y dejarle una marca  
-¡Qu-queee! oye no me metas en esto -le grito Abby  
-Oh vamos, ¿como Rach metió a Kuki en mi reto y nadie reclamó?, así que no te quejes  
-Bien te demostraré que lo puedo hacer mejor que tu -Hoagie se levantó y se acerco a Abby, ella levanto la cabeza y él se acerco más para besarle sobre el hueso de la clavícula, comenzó a succionar para poder dejar una marca. Mientras lo hacia Hoagie internamente le agradecía a Wally por ese reto y se río mentalmente. Cuando terminó, se fijo en que Abby se habia sonrojado levemente.  
-Vaya Haogie ni siquiera te haz sonrojado, eres un sin-vergüenza -se burló Nigel  
-Jajaja, ¿tu crees?, eso significa que lo hice mejor que Wally  
-Púdrete -refunfuñó Wally  
-Bien, yo elijo a Nigel, ¿verdad o reto?  
-Verdad -dijo Nigel, algo que tomo por sorpresa al resto de los jóvenes  
-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero como soy un genio haré que esta verdad valga por 100 retos... ¿Nigel dinos, besarías a Rach? y justifica tu respuesta -todos quedaron impactados con la pregunta, Rach se transformo en un autentico tomate y no fue la única.  
-Mi respuesta es si -dijo Nigel después de un minuto pensando -y la justificación es que... bueno que... no lo sé... Rach es decidida, honesta, confiable, es buena comandante, amiga y también es muy linda... -esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde  
-En palabras más simples, te gusta ¿no? -le preguntó Kuki  
-B-bueno, yo -Nigel estaba sudando y completamente rojo, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso -pues si, creo que si  
-Jajajajaja -Rach soltó una carcajada, todos la miraron extrañados ya que no esperaban esa reacción -Rayos Nigel, que manera más extraña de confesarse -le dijo mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa  
-¿Tu crees?, yo creo que es una confesión muy original -Nigel le devolvió la sonrisa  
-¡¿Soy genial o que?! -grito Hoagie -acabo de hacer que Nigel se confiese, ven que no solo los retos son divertidos  
-Por muy extraño que sea tiene razón -dijo Abby -Tal vez no eres tan inútil después de todo  
-Ja-ja muy graciosa, te demostraré que inútil definitivamente no soy -le dijo con una picara sonrisa que solo Abby noto  
-Mejor continuemos -les dijo Nigel -Kuki tu turno ¿verdad o reto?  
-Yo también quiero verdad -respondió alegremente  
-De acuerdo, ¿desde cuando es que te gusta Wally? y ¿porque te gusta?  
-Ehh, eso es muy fácil, me gusta desde... mmm... creo que la primera vez que discutimos, fue tan divertido, jeje -respondió Kuki, pero cambio un poco de actitud al proseguir, se puso un poco más serie y levemente sonrojada -y me gusta porque siempre ha estado apoyándome, incluso en mis más locas y tontas ideas, me protege y siempre ha hecho lo que sea necesario para no verme triste o enojada  
-UHHHHH pero que tieeeeerno -exclamó Hoagie -Wally más te vale cuidarla porque dudo que alguien más aguante tu frió y enojon carácter  
-Eso lo sé incluso sin que me lo digas, idiota -le replicó Wally sonrojado.  
-No discutan, es el turno de Abby, ¿que eliges? -pregunto Kuki  
-Verdad  
-vaya la reina de los retos escogió verdad, eso es nuevo -dijo sorprendido Hoagie  
-Siempre es bueno hacer un pequeño cambio para variar -le contesto Abby  
-Bien Abby dinos... ¿te gustó el beso de Hoagie?  
-... -Abby definitivamente no esperaba una pregunta así y menos viniendo de Kuki -Bueno, no me desagrado -respondió al fin, dirigiendo una seductora sonrisa a Hoagie y él po su parte se la devolvió  
-Esto se va a poner interesante -Dijo Rach  
Luego de 2 horas jugando, comiendo y bebiendo, decidieron salir a bailar. Nigel y Wally se opusieron a la idea, pero fueron convencidos por Rach y Kuki respectivamente. Todos se cambiaron de ropa, las mujeres naturalmente se demoraron más; cuando eran las 11 de la noche, los adolescentes salieron de la casa para buscar un lugar donde pudiesen bailar. Abby y Kuki iban juntas hablando sobre los retos y verdades que descubrieron esa noche, Wally y Hoagie discutían por un videojuego, y al final iban Rach con Nigel, quienes decidieron quedarse atrás para hablar sobre la declaración de este ultimo.  
-¿De verdad te gusto Nigel?  
-Ya me oíste, claro que si -le respondió con una sincera sonrisa  
-Para ser honesta no pensé que fuese así, creía que aun te gustaba tu ex... Lizzie  
-¿Como crees eso?, nosotros terminamos hace más de un año, las cosas no funcionaban definitivamente entre nosotros, a ella no le gustaba que fuese parte de los TND y quería que los dejara, algo que no pienso hacer hasta que ya no exista otra opción  
-Bueno eso me alivia... entonces...  
-¿Entonces que?  
-¿Vas a esperar a que te reten para pedirme ser tu novia? -le dijo algo molesta, pero divertida  
-Bueno esperaba que pudiese ser algo más romántico, pero si prefieres que lo haga ahora, no tengo problemas  
-Me importa que los sentimientos sean sinceros más que cualquier otra cosa  
-Perfecto, porque mis sentimientos están bien claros, ¿Rachel serías mi linda novia?  
-Déjame pensarlo -le respondió esta fingiendo seriedad  
-¿C-como que pensarlo?, me acabas prácticamente de exigir que te pida ser mi novia ¿y ahora sales con est...? -fue cortado por los labios de Rach contras los de suyos  
-Era solo una broma, ¿siempre exagerando las cosas, no 1?  
-Eso fue cruel, pero te perdonare si me das otro beso -le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-No te acostumbres -le dice Rach antes de volver a besarlo  
-Será mejor alcanzar a los demás antes de que nos terminemos perdiendo  
Cuando Rach y Nigel alcanzaron al resto del grupo, ellos ya los estaban esperando fuera de un pub que les pareció bueno para bailar. Después de molestar un poco a la nueva pareja, entraron al lugar y buscaron una mesa para dejar sus cosas, luego todos se fueron a bailar. Kuki y Wally fueron los primeros en salir a la pista de baile, obviamente Wally fue arrastrado por Kuki; Nigel invitó a Rach y se acercaron a la otra pareja; por ultimo salieron Hoagie y Abby juntos ya que los demás ya tenían su pareja.  
Ya pasado un buen rato bailando, Wally deja a Kuki para ir por unas bebidas, mientras él se va no se da cuenta de que otro chico se le acerca a Kuki. Nigel va a conseguir bebidas también para él y Rach, topándose con Wally.  
-¿Como la estas pasando? -pregunta Nigel, casi gritando a causa de la música  
-¡Genial!, simplemente genial, gracias por hacer esto Nigel  
-Por algo soy el numero 1 ¿no?  
-¿Ves a Hoagie y Abby por alguna parte?, espero que la estén pasando bien y no tratando de matarse o al menos que Abby no lo intente  
-¿Bromeas? por supuesto que esos deben estar pasándola bien, es casi imposible que no se diviertan ese par  
-Tienes razón, y... -la cara de Wally cambia por completo al fijarse donde está Rach -Nigel no quiero ser yo quien arruine la diversión pero, esa es Lizzie ¿no?, pareciera estar retando a Rach...  
-!Lizzie¡, ¿que rayos hace ella aquí?, y... ¿está discutiendo con Rach?, maldición esto iba muy bien... lo siento Wally debo ir a ver que está pasando  
-Descuida -con esto Nigel sale casi corriendo hacia donde está Rach y Lizzie.  
Wally se queda esperando las bebidas y pensando la muy mala suerte que tiene Nigel, justo cuando la estaban pasando tan bien, "lastima por él" pensó cuando dio la vuelta y vio que un chico intentaba abrazar a Kuki, esto lo puso furioso y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban, un poco antes de llegar se quedó congelado... el chico era...  
-¿Que hace ÉL aquí?... Ace -se puso en marcha de nuevo y más rápido. Ya no pensaba en la mala suerte de Nigel, sino en la de él.  
Esta sería muy larga noche.


End file.
